Good Times Hiccstrid fluff fanfic
by sparki.the.gamerfolf
Summary: Httyd race to the edge and later time set fanfic, it is a (mainly) hiccstrid fanfic, and it is very fluffy :D expect no smut in this story edit: This story will probably finish when they all DIE. So yeah... expect alot..


The group of dragon riding teens were flying their dragons through the sky, when Hiccup gave the signal to land on a small island. Everybody got off their dragons, and walked to the center of the island, where Hiccup was laying out a large map. Everybody went to sit by it, except Ruffnut and Tuffnut of course, who were tackling each other. Fishlegs sat alone in one corner, Snotlout kept on trying to sit next to Astrid, but everytime he sat down, she got up and moved.

"Stop it!" Astrid hissed, and with that, Snotlout's head was in the ground. Astrid then walked over to where she knew Hiccup was going to be sitting. But by her luck, her foot caught a rock, with perfect timing as Hiccup was walking in front of her, and she was down on the ground on top of him.

Astrid quickly pulled his arms behind his back, and shouted "And that's for stealing my dad's fish!" then leaned her head down close to his ear and whispered "Sorry, I tripped over a rock and I had to make it look… Less awkward…"

She loosened her grip on Hiccup and let him free. He scrambled to pick up what he was bringing over to the map, and sat down next to Astrid. "Alright, we've mapped out quite a bit so far, but I think we could still go for a couple more hours," Hiccup stated. Groans of disagreement came from the group.

"Just because you have the 'best' dragon that can fly the fastest and furthest, doesn't mean all our dragons can do that too!" Snotlout shouted at Hiccup.

"Hey! Hiccup knows that our dragons can't fly further or faster than Toothless, but at least he doesn't speed ahead of the group!" Astrid retorted. Snotlout made a face, then stormed over to his dragon, and flew away from the island, back to Berk.

"Sorry Hiccup, but Meatlug probably won't make it much further, we're heading back to Berk," Fishlegs told Hiccup.

"Yeah, our dragon is just getting too wild, if we don't fly him somewhere he can blow stuff up, he might just blow us up," Tuffnut and Ruffnut hopped on Barf and Belch and flew away, leaving just Astrid and Hiccup.

"Don't worry, I'll stay, Stormfly isn't tired yet," Astrid reassured Hiccup.

"Thanks for defending me there," Hiccup replied. He folded up the map, and packed everything into Toothless's saddle.

"You know what we haven't done in a while Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"What?" Astrid replied.

"A race!"

"Alright. Uhh, let's say to that snowy island all the way over there, okay?"

"Yeah sure." Hiccup climbed onto Toothless, and Astrid on Stormfly.

"Begin in 3… 2… 1!" Astrid said to Hiccup. And with that, both of the dragons were bolting through the sky, Toothless in the lead of course. Astrid tapped a spot on Stormfly's neck, and she shot a spike just barely to the right of Hiccup's head, making him and Toothless swerve close to the ocean.

"Hey! You could have killed me!" Hiccup shouted when he got back into pace. Astrid just turned around and stuck her tongue out. Hiccup knew what he had to do. He strapped himself down tightly to Toothless's saddle, and he flew… Upside down!? Toothless flew underneath Stormfly, but before he could totally make it under them, Stormfly stretched her talons out and grabbed him, spiraling both riders and dragons into the snowy bluff.

It was a mess of limbs, wings and tails. Finally they stopped rolling down the hill, and fell in a giant ravine. A couple of hours later, Hiccup woke up, to hear rasping breath a few feet away from him. "Astrid! Oh great Thor… Are you okay?" Hiccup crawled over to her, and saw that Stormfly's leg was covering Astrid from her neck down.

Astrid groaned and looked up, "Huh? Hiccup? Gah! Stormfly! Get up! Please!" Stormfly groaned and lifted up her leg, allowing Astrid to slide out. She cried out in pain, and grabbed her leg.

"Oh no… Stormfly's weight must have crushed and broken your leg…" Hiccup whispered sadly. "Toothless! Where are you!" He shouted. He heard a loud groan from a few meters away. Hiccup immediately ran over to Toothless, and saw that his tail was all mangled, beyond repair with the tools he had with him. Hiccup walked over to the bags he had attached to Toothless's saddle, and grabbed a bandage wrap, which he brought over to Astrid.

"Here, let me put this around your leg, it should help for a while…" Hiccup told Astrid as he wrapped the bandage around her leg. After an hour of getting everything together, and finding out that Stormfly had injured her wing, Hiccup, Astrid, Stormfly, and Toothless slowly made their way around the ravine, searching for an exit.

"I'm sorry!" Astrid cried when they were taking a small break, "I shouldn't have made Stormfly grab Toothless like that." Hiccup hugged Astrid, and she started to cry into his shoulder. Toothless looked at them in confusion, and looked at Stormfly as if to ask her what was going on. Stormfly was just as confused as Toothless, and shook her head. It turns out neither of them had seen Astrid cry, and didn't think she ever would.

"It's fine, at least we're alive. And this is a lesson, for the rest of the group and for us," Hiccup reassured her.

"I get how it's a lesson for the rest of the dragon riders, but how is it for us?" Astrid looked up at Hiccup.

"Well, uh," Hiccup blushed a bit, but it was invisible in the darkness, "it is a lesson for us… To not race as… Rough as we do… I guess." Hiccup secretly thought that it was a lesson that they could actually be together in some way.

"I think we should continue searching, sitting here is not doing us any good" Astrid stood up, just to fall over because of her leg, luckily Hiccup caught her before she could fall to the ground. Both of their faces were entirely red, still invisible because of the darkness. Hiccup put one of her arms around his shoulders, and helped her walk around.

"There! I see some light down there!" Hiccup excitedly said to Astrid, who was now sleeping on Toothless's back. She woke up with a start, and looked at Hiccup, who was guiding Toothless and Stormfly over some rocks to the exit, he seemed to glow in her vision. Astrid blushed, then sighed, and laid back down. She stared out the top of the ravine, to the now night sky.

"Oh no, no no no no!" Astrid moaned to herself, but Hiccup overheard.

"What, your leg hurting?" Hiccup walked over to the side of Toothless and looked at Astrid.

"Yeah, but also, it's late at night, we must have been out here a really long time.. And we said we would be back to Berk in a couple of hours…"

"And your point is?"

Astrid blushed a little bit, and said "the rest of the group already thinks there is something going on between us.."

"Oh," Hiccup looked down at the cave floor, secretly happy everybody else thinks there is a connection, "Oh! Gah! I hope they don't think we're doing what I'm thinking they might think… If that even makes sense." They continued walking in silence, finally making it outside of the ravine. They were on a beach, with no boats, dragons that can't fly at the moment, and a girl with a broken leg. Toothless let out a low coo to the ocean, and then curled up on the sand, after he let Astrid down to sit on a rock.

Hiccup disappeared to find firewood, and came back with a few big branches. He laid them out, and Stormfly lit them up. He went back to the area he found the wood, and grabbed a few big leaves. He helped Astrid walk over to the fire, and laid down the leaves for her to have a bed like thing to sleep on. Hiccup stayed up all night, making sure nothing happened to her.

In the middle of the night, Astrid let out a few groans, and started letting out cries made up of "I'm sorry," and something that sounded like "Hiccup." He walked over to her and sat beside the bed of leaves, he started to stroke her hair, and told her that it was okay. Then Astrid said something at that point which sounded like "love you," but it was not very clear.

The next morning, the sound of a gronkle woke them up, turns out this island is a regular hangout for Fishlegs and Meatlug to eat. The two went back to Berk to send viking ships as help. While they were waiting, Hiccup and Astrid were talking.

"So, uh, heh heh, it's cold isn't it?" Astrid said, as she scooted closer to Hiccup, blushing in the process.

He looked at her and smiled, "it is pretty cold out here," and he put his arm around her shoulders, blushing as he did it too. Astrid laid her head on Hiccup's shoulder and he laid his head on top of hers.

"You know what.. Earlier when I said the group thinks something is going on between us, and we both denied it," Astrid said, and blushing even more, "I think I might want something to…"

"You know what.. I think I might want that too," Hiccup blushed. Astrid looked up at him, and nabbed a quick kiss to his cheek. She nestled her head into the side of his neck, and let out a big sigh.

"I wonder when they will be here," Astrid whispered to Hiccup, "I hope it isn't anytime soon." She smiled and chuckled a little bit.

To her dismay, two viking ships were coming closer to the island, and they quickly scooched away from each other. It took the ship's another half an hour to reach the island, in that time Hiccup was packing up Toothless's bag, and helping Astrid over to where the ships would land. When they got there, Stoick helped lift Astrid into the boat, and then lifted Hiccup up. Toothless and Stormfly were both able to make it into the other ship without help.

A couple of hours later, they made it back to Berk. Hiccup was making repairs to Toothless's tail, and Astrid was taken to Gothi to get her leg checked out. Hiccup looked at Stormfly's wing, and patched it up, she wouldn't be able to fly for a few weeks.

"Stormfly!" Astrid shouted to her dragon, she was walking with crutches. "You're poor wing! Thank Odin Hiccup was able to patch it up.." Stormfly sniffed at it, and looked at Astrid sadly.

"Astrid! Hello m'lady," Hiccup said to her, "Stormfly won't be able to fly for a few weeks." Hiccup was hiding something, and Astrid knew it.

"Alright. Tell me. What's wrong with Stormfly," Astrid asked Hiccup.

"Just that, it will take a long time for her wing to heal back up…"

"It'll be okay girl…" Astrid sighed and pet Stormfly, "we could probably ask Gothi to help with speeding her healing process."

A few more hours later, Astrid and Hiccup were flying together on Toothless, and set down on a cliff overlooking a beach.

"I-I'm not sure if I want you to come with us on any missions until your leg is better… Not even to scope out an island.." Hiccup told Astrid.

"Hiccup, are you saying I'll be stuck on Berk until my leg is better? You know that will be a long time! Couldn't I come with you to Dragons Edge?"

"What about Stormfly? You can't leave your dragon alone here.. Look, I'm sorry, but-"

HIccup was cut off by Astrid kissing him, this was a prolonged kiss, for about a minute, and it left Hiccup confused.

"You know that won't make me change my mind," Hiccup told her.

"I wasn't trying to get you to, I just wanted to let you know that I loved you, and I hope you maybe could come back and visit sometimes.. While I'm stuck here.." Astrid replied, she looked up, staring into his eyes.

"Of course" Hiccup smiled, and pulled her in for a second kiss, and a third, until Astrid said her parents might be worried where she is, and Hiccup flew them back to their respective huts.


End file.
